30 Adventures of Tony and Pepper
by LC8422
Summary: In response to the 30 day Pepperony Challenge I saw out there. Had to get in on the action. 30 days of stories about Tony and Pepper. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I had to get in on this one. As per the norm, I don't own anything. Not Tony Stark, not Iron Man, none of it.

1- First Encounter

The first time Tony Stark and Pepper Potts had ever seen each other wasn't anything to write home about. It wasn't when she found his accounting mistake and came barging into his office. It wasn't the infamous pepper spray moment where she earned her nickname; in fact to everyone she was still sweet, perfect Virginia Potts, a small town girl in a big city.

No the first time Virginia Potts ran into Tony Stark they had literally run in to each other. Tony had been out the night before, living his usual playboy lifestyle. Booze, gambling, and a set of blonde twins had been the focus of his life the night before. Now the booze had worn off into a killer hangover, the gambling left him $200k poorer, and for the life of him, he couldn't remember the girls' names. What he could remember, was Obidiah threatening him that night, that if he missed this research and development meeting today he would ensure that Tony would spend the next six months on military basis in the middle east without a drop of alcohol or a single woman willing to lay down for the great Tony Stark. Tony didn't want to point out to Obie that there were always ways around that, but somehow his mentor seemed to really mean it this time. The older gentleman, and his father's friend seemed a little borderline somedays, and Tony didn't want to press the wrong buttons.

Although just because Tony said he was going to be there, didn't mean he had to be on time, the first hour would be nothing but the R&D guys sucking up anyway. So at around 10 o'clock Tony Stark came sauntering into Stark Industries, shades on, head pounding, and for all intents and purposes, not paying attention to the world around him at all. It wasn't until he was heading up the stairs that the world came crashing down around him, in the form of a tall red head caring a stack of papers.

It took Tony a moment to figure out he was lying on the ground on his back, a position he was used to, just not in the middle of the lobby on a cold stone floor. He heard some shuffling and commotion as people gathered around. Tony looked to his left and saw a stunning figure getting off the ground herself gathering her papers. Tony pushed himself off the ground and picked up what looked like accounting sheets and handed them to her. He expected a thank you, an I'm so sorry, something. This one was a looker that was for sure. Maybe he could take her out for a fun night on the town followed by even more fun at the mansion.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why don't you watch where you are going"

"Excuse me?" Tony stated in shock. He was too wrapped up in a day dream that involved the red head, her long legs, and those ridiculous high heels.

"Pay attention. You were going up the wrong side of the stairs" the red head shot back.

"I didn't know there were right and wrong sides to the stairs" Normally people just got out of his way, he didn't know there was stair etiquette.

"Well there are, people are busy around here, and everyone knows you are suppose to stay to the right on the stairs, so you don't do exactly what we just did." Tony couldn't believe it, here he was, in the middle of his lobby getting yelled at about how he should go up and down his stairs!

"Ummm" For the first time in his life, Tony Stark was speechless.

"Never mind!" The red head had gathered up the rest of her papers and stormed out of the lobby. Tony sat there for a few minutes, people staring at him, looking almost as shocked as he did, a few even had small smiles on their faces. Apparently, the young red head firecracker had done what a lot of people at Stark Industries had wanted to do for awhile, prove to Tony Stark that the world did not in fact revolve around him. It wasn't until Tony heard Obidiah yell "Get your ass up here" from the top of the stairs that Tony was motivated to get up and attempt the stairs again. This time he made sure he stayed on the right side of the stairs.

That night, Virginia Potts was home in her small apartment watching the news. Her right foot was propped up, with a bag of frozen peas sitting on her ankle. Some idiot at work had run into her on the stairs and she had to walk around the rest of the day in those heels of hers and now she was paying the price. It wasn't until she looked up at the television which was on one of those trashy gossip shows that her face dropped. The headline read "Tony Stark given a lesson in stair etiquette". Apparently someone had a camera phone out and had filmed the whole encounter. Leave it the people at Stark Industries to have the latest and greatest technology.

"Oh my god, I am going to be fired tomorrow" was all she could say allowed.

Thankfully the next day all her boss did the next day when she walked in was smile and nod, her co workers even clapped for her. Mark, the head of the accounting division assured her that when Mr. Stark asked if they anyone knew the feisty red head, her boss simply played it off that she was a visiting auditor and had left already. She would be on desk assignment for awhile, and soon enough Tony Stark forgot all about the red head with the temper and her rules about stairs. Until six months later when she came barging into his office going on about an accounting mistake and holding a bottle of pepper spray.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the characters, etc. They belong to Marvel.

2- Addictions

Tony had what could only be described as an addictive personality. Maybe it was because he was born into a world where no wasn't said very often. He had the means to buy whatever he wanted no matter how much he wanted. When he was younger that meant toys, candy, the latest and greatest whatever was out there for a young child genius. When he got older, that meant booze, women and even the occasional recreational drug or two. After Afghanistan, it was the adrenaline, the next mission, the next bad guy to take down.

But Tony Stark's greatest undoing would no doubt be his current addiction. When he wasn't able to get his fix, he was cranky, irritable, and pretty much a dick to be around. He was always counting down to the next day, hour, and minute when he could get his next fix. And when that fix came, he was in a state of pure euphoria. He barely knew where he was much less how he got there. Dates, names, events were all forgotten as soon as his nose caught the scent of that sweet, intoxicating smell.

He'd been drug free for almost a week, but last night, he fell off the wagon and right into bed with the most beautiful and all consuming addiction of his life. Tony recalled the record breaking speed at which he flex home, all the while Jarvis warning him that he his behavior was reckless and dangerous. Tony didn't care, all he cared about was the fix, and how quickly he could be consumed by it. And when he landed in the lab in Malibu, as the suit came off piece by piece, his eyes locked on to his greatest desire.

Sitting on the couch in lab, in one of his Iron Maiden t-shirts, sat Pepper Potts, in all her glory. Her hair was tied back in a messy pony tail, her eyes gave away the lack of sleep she had gotten over the past week, and she wore the same smile that she had on every time he came back from a mission. The one that said "I'm so proud of you, please tell me your ok". The bruises and scraps were easily forgotten as Tony made his way over to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly pulled him down onto the couch, and as they laid together, Tony's head on her chest, Pepper's fingers running through his hair, a sense of euphoria overcame him. The feeling was far greater then anything sex, drugs, alcohol, or new toys could give him. He was happy, and loved, and he was making damn sure that his girl was proud of him. Pepper Potts and her amazing, undying love and faith in him, was one addiction Tony Stark had no intention of battling.


	3. Chapter 3

All the good stuff belongs to Marvel, not me. Oh and the line "I Screwed the Debate team"- That belongs to the wonderful people who made Pretty Woman. :)

3- Dressing Up

Pepper pulled up to the Stark mansion at exactly 535pm on a Saturday night. She was suppose to meet Mr. Stark here at 530 on the dot, but she had misjudged traffic, maybe she should have taken him up on the offer to send a driver, but she hated looking weak. Pepper knew Tony Stark's reputation the minute she accepted the job as his personal assistant three weeks ago. She knew he thrived on those weak minded girls who were looking for some one to rescue them. And that was not Pepper Potts, she did not need a knight in shining armor to rescue her, she would do her own rescuing thank you very much.

Of course that could all be a ridiculously moot point if she is fired for being late on the night of the first benefit she helped Mr. Stark organize. Ok so maybe help was an understatement. She basically did the whole thing herself. Tony Stark's only contribution to the night, besides the money to host the festivities was the booze selection at the bar. It was certainly was a challenge, and Pepper loved a challenge. She was finding she had a knack for this type of thing and truly enjoying herself. Her last task was to meet her boss and get to the gala on time. And here she was, late.

Pepper opened the door to the elaborate Malibu mansion. The lights were on and she was quickly greeted by Jarvis.

"Hello Ms. Potts, a pleasure to see you again."

"Hello Jarvis, is Mr Stark still here or has he left already?"

"Mr. Stark is currently upstairs in his room."

Pepper debated for a minute. Since becoming Tony's PA in the last few weeks, she had really limited her wandering at the mansion. Even though Tony had given her access to the whole house, she had stuck to the common areas mostly and once was brave enough to venture down to the workshop, only because no one had seen or heard from him in three days and she was worried he was dead down there after some sort of fatal, idiotic accident. But one area of the mansion she had no intention of seeing was Tony Stark's bedroom. That was for trashy one night stands, not employees. But as Pepper glanced at her watch which now read 540pm, she knew they would have to get a move on soon.

Pepper wandered up the stairs to the second floor. She ducked her head in the first room she came to. It was nice and neat and big, but definitely not Tony's. The next two rooms produced the same results. At the end of the hall she came to the biggest and by far, messiest room in the house. She knocked on the door. "Mr. Stark, are you ready to go?"

"Not yet" came a gruff response followed by some slight cussing. Pepper stood at the door for another moment. Looking at her watch which now read 550pm, she let out a sigh. She was probably going to regret this but, "Mr Stark, can I help you with something".

"Yes! Your my personal assistant, I need personal assistance." Pepper's mind ran through all the possible scenarios that could be there when she turned the corner. 99% of the ended with some sort of sexual harassment law suit but oh well. Pepper walked into the room and around the corner to what she assumed to be Tony's closet, although it looked more like the menswear display at Nordstrom's. And standing in the middle of it, in front a mirror looking both devilishly handsome and a complete wreck stood the man himself.

Tony wore one of his many black Armani suits with a crisp white shirt, a classic outfit which looked good on him to say the least. His collar was a mess and wrapped around it was what Pepper thought might have been a tie at some point in its life but now looked more like a piece of fabric someone was trying to hand Tony with.

Ever the professional, Pepper moved over to her boss. "What can I help with Mr. Stark?"

"This damn tie! It's ridiculous. It looks stupid and I can't believe these things are still in fashion."

Pepper had to hold back a small giggle. The great Tony Stark, the man who could create anything, fix any piece of electronic, didn't know how to tie a tie. Without saying a word, Pepper removed the poor victim of Tony's earlier attempts off his neck and walked over to his closet. She took a moment and then pulled a red and gold tie that would definitely make his eyes pop. She walked back over and stood in front of him. Draping the tie around his neck, she did a quick windsor knot, fixed his collar, helped him put on his coat and viola! Tony Stark looked like himself, debonair, dashing, and dangerous all rolled into one package.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked.

"I screwed the debate team." Pepper said with a smile. For a second Tony looked shocked. Then he started smiling right back at her. "I use to help my little brother get ready for church every Sunday." she answered truthfully.

"Hmph" was Tony's only response. He was too busy staring at the perfectly executed knot around his neck. "Not bad Potts, I guess I'll have to keep you another week."

Pepper laughed at that. "That's right next week you have a board meeting. You'll need me to tie your shoes." Tony just smiled back at her.

"Come on. We're already late" Pepper said as she ushered Tony out of his room and down to the waiting limo.

"Potts I think this is the start of a beautiful partnership," Tony stated as he held the limo door for her, "and you, by the way, look lovely".


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the characters you reconize, etc.

4- Birthday

_"If this was your last birthday, what would you do?"_

_"I'd do whatever I want, with whoever I want"._

Natalie's words rung in Tony's ear. What he wanted to do was be in Venice with the only person who ever mattered. What he was going to do was get drunk, act like an idiot and push her as far away as he could. She didn't deserve this, to be with him. She was so much better then he was. Pepper Potts was his personal assistant, his successor, his best friend, and the woman he was madly in love with. She deserved a long happy life free of complications. Not a short, sad one watching him waste away.

On Tony's perfect birthday, Pepper and he would be walking the streets of Venice, watching the gondolas go by, which were far too tacky and touristy for them to enjoy. They'd grab ice cream from a local merchant and just walk and talk for hours. When the sun went down and the moon made it's appearance, they'd be on a balcony somewhere. And he'd tell her everything. How she was not only all he had, but all he wanted. That he loved her since the day he ran into her on those stairs but just didn't know it until Afghanistan. That she was the reason he came home from each mission, because he wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh. And then he would tell her the truth. That he was dying, and that this would be his last birthday and she was the only one he wanted to share it with. They would cry, they would kiss, they would make love. And whether he found a cure or not didn't seem to matter, because his life was complete. He had told Pepper Potts that he was in love with her and that was all that mattered.

But Pepper didn't deserve that type of cruelty. She had been too good to him, taken such good care of him at all times. He just couldn't do that to her. So instead, he suited up, got trashed, blew up some fruit, pissed in his suit, insulted Pepper, fought with his best friend, and destroyed his mansion.

Worst birthday every.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Iron Man or any of the characters you recognize :)

And sorry in advance, I had trouble with this one, not really a love triangle but it sort of works.

5- Love Triangle

It was a known fact that the 'share' was not in Tony Stark's vocabulary. He had never had to share anything in his life. He was the only child of ridiculously wealthy parents. He could have anything he wanted and never share it with anyone. When he became an adult, he continued with that philosophy. Sure he gave to charity, but that was money, not his actual possessions. So the fact that he was having to share the one thing he cared about most in this world was, to say the least, irking him to no end.

Right now, his PA and girlfriend, Virginia "Pepper" Potts was having an in depth and and engaging conversation with Dr. Bruce Banner about the poverty levels in the 3rd world countries that Bruce had been staying in. Pepper was spouting off ideas for Stark Industries to help out. For once in his life, Tony was remaining quiet, listening to the two of them. The passion with which they both spoke of the needs of others was intense to say the least.

Bruce looked more comfortable talking to Pepper then since he first met Tony a few weeks prior. Tony offered the good doctor a place to stay, and free run of Stark labs R&D facilities. At first Bruce was hesitant, not wanting to intrude, but finally after Tony agreed to let him at least repair some of the damage "The Other Guy" had caused Bruce agreed to hang around. It was Bruce's second day at the tower when Tony saw the first interaction between Dr Banner and Ms Potts. And since then, Tony had been, for lack of a better word, nervous. With the exception of the massive anger issue, Bruce Banner was everything Pepper Potts deserved. He listened to her, took her opinions into consideration, shared similar interests, cared about other people. Everything that was so not Tony Stark. And by the end of that first week, Tony was sure he was going to loose Pepper. He would catch the two of them laughing at inside jokes, watching those horrible romantic comedies that Tony refused to watch, and Bruce even went willingly to that art exhibit that Pepper had been wanting to go see but which Tony had no intentions of visiting. Tony knew that if he didn't step up his game, Pepper would be tall, dark, and green's love interest soon enough. Which is what tonight was suppose to be all about.

"I hate to interrupt you two solving world hunger and all, but Pep, we're going to be late." Tony stated.

Pepper smiled, "Wow never thoughts I'd see the day you'd be telling me we were running late. Ok, Bruce, we can continue this conversation tonight when I get back. I love the thought of using the ARC reactor to help fuel a new, cheaper agriculture movement."

"Thanks Pep. Alright you two have a great night, stay out of trouble!" Bruce laughed back.

"Are you kidding, with Tony that's impossible. Make sure you are ready with bail money if we need it"

"Excuse me," Tony interrupted, "I'm right here!" Personally Tony was still a little irked. No one called his Pepper, Pep, that was his name for her.

Pepper wrapped her arm through Tony's a lead him out the door. "Alright Mr Stark, what is on our agenda for this evening?"

"That's for me to know and you to enjoy Ms. Potts" Tony smiled back.

They started the night off with a trip to Pepper's favorite restaurant, which Tony had closed down just for them. He knew Pepper still had an issue being the center of attention and tonight he wanted to cater to her wants and needs. After an amazing dinner, and finishing off a bottle of the house's best wine, they headed to the beach, to one of Pepper's favorite spots. They took off their shoes and walked the shoreline, until the came to levy, where on a blanket already laid out, were candles, another bottle of wine, and dessert tray of fresh fruit and caramel (minus strawberries of course). And in the center was a flat, blue box. Tony sat on the blanket and pulled Pepper down with him. They continued to enjoy each other's company, the wine, and the fruit. Finally Tony reach down to the blue velvet box.

"You know, all night, I kept thinking that outfit of yours was missing something, I think this might help" As Tony opened the box, Pepper gasped. Inside was a beautiful teardrop pink diamond necklace. Not gaudy or extremely flamoubant which Tony had a tendancy to pick, but classic and understated, just like Pepper.

"Tony's it's beautiful" Pepper said as Tony removed the necklace and placed it around Pepper's neck.

"Not as beautiful as you" Tony placed a kiss on the back of her neck as he clasped the necklace.

"So the question remains... what earth shattering mess of yours am I going to have to clean up in the morning?" Pepper asked suspiciously.

"Nothing I swear, can't a guy do something nice for his girlfriend?"

"Not when it's you. There has to be something in it for you" Pepper retorted.

"I'm hurt" Tony pouted. "You wound me woman"

"Hmmmm... can this be guilt talking?"

"Guilt? I don't have anything to be guilty about"

"Ok not guilt, how about jealousy?"

Tony didn't respond just cocked his head to the side and looked at the shore line.

"Oh my god, you are jealous? Of who? Why?" Pepper shot back.

"Who, you know who. And I am not jealous of the jolly green giant. I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"Bruce! You're jealous of Bruce! Tony, that absurd!"

"Well you've been doing all this stuff with him and talking to him, and you two get along. I mean he is way more the type of guy you should be dating," Tony was rambling and rambling was so not his style. Pepper decided to put him out of his misery and kissed him mid sentence. Slowly pushing him back onto the blanket and crawling on top of him .

"Tony, everything I did with him, I tried to do with you first. I wanted you to go to the art exhibit, to watch those movies with you. But you were always busy. But doing those things with Bruce does not mean I'm replacing you. I love you Tony Stark. You are crazy, eccentric, stubborn, selfish, and I love ever piece of it, even if I do wish you'd sometimes let me pick what movie we watch." Pepper sealed her little speech with a kiss.

"So, what your saying is, I did all this for nothing" Tony replied between kisses.

"Well, I wouldn't say nothing. I mean there is a pretty good chance your going to get lucky tonight", Pepper smiled back at him.

"Woman, I don't deserve you"

"I couldn't agree more."


	6. Chapter 6

6- Christmas

The first thing Pepper noticed was her bed was moving. Up and down, up and down. For a second she wondered if Tony and her were out on the yacht. But it was December, and even for Malibu it was cold outside. In fact the last night they had been calling for a white Christmas.

Christmas, that was right. It was Christmas morning which explained the movement on her bed. Last night Tony and her had stayed up wrapping presents, drinking wine, and watching "It's a Wonderful Life". They hadn't actually made it to bed until a little after 2am. Which explained why she was so tired.

But Pepper Stark had two very bouncy and hyperactive reasons to get up this morning.

"Mommy! Up Up!" stated one high pitched little voice.

"Yeah Mommy! Christmas!" replied another.

As Pepper opened her eyes at her children's request, she couldn't help but smile. Two sets of blue eyes capped off with dark brown mops of hair stared back at her. The twins were four years old this Christmas, and more the capable of understanding what all the hype was about. They had been excited for weeks, each of them counting down to the second when Christmas would start. And considering both her children were already child prodigies she was pretty sure they had it down to the nano second too. Tony already had to come up with a program for Jarvis to successfully lie to the children when they tried to use the computer to track Santa's itinerary the night before.

Speaking of her husband, his side of the bed was noticably vacant.

"Grace," Pepper addressed her daughter who was still bouncing on the bed, " where's your father?"

"Daddy's downstairs, he said not to wake you." Pepper couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Tony Stark's children to do the complete opposite of what they are told.

"But he said when you were up we could start Christmas" her brother Chance responded.

"Well then, I think you made the right call," Pepper assured her son.

"Told ya! " responded her daughter.

"Ok, downstairs, let's go." Both children took off out of the room. Pepper made her way downstairs, the smell of coffee leading her to the kitchen while her children hovered around the tree, waiting for their chance to open presents.

Tony was already in the kitchen, sipping coffee, with a second cup already poured for her and made just the way she liked it. Without saying a word, Pepper came to stand next to him and inhaled the aroma of her coffee.

"I see you sent the little minions to do your bidding this morning" Pepper said.

"Minions, thats not way to refer to your children. And no I did nothing of the sort. I told them not to wake you." Tony retorted, watching his children and their limited patience as they shook one of the boxes.

"First off, they are 100% you, if I wasn't there I'd swear you just cloned yourself. Second, you and I both know if you want something done just tell Grace and Chance not to do it. And you Mr Stark, are just as bad as them. I know you had Jarvis doing a Christmas countdown since Halloween."

Tony could only smile in response. He was excited for this Christmas, he couldn't deny it. The twins were old enough to really enjoy it this year. On top of that, he wasn't on a mission, they weren't away somewhere or tied up with business. Christmas this year was exactly as it should be, at home with the people he loved most in the world.

"Think we should turn them loose?" Tony nodded towards his children.

"Yeah we better, we know that Stark patience issues is genetic"

Pepper and Tony walked into the living room and sat on the couch, eyeing their kids who stared right back at them.

"Ok," Tony said, "Have at it." That was all the permission the twins needed. Before long the room was a mess of paper, boxes, and toys. Both Tony and Pepper admitted to going over board, but in the end, they had two good kids who put up with way more then any 4 years olds should have to. And they did it marvelously. They put on a good show for the paparazzi, always behaved at any business function they were dragged to, and overall were caring for others. Add to that the worry that every time their Daddy went on a mission in his suit he might not come home, and Pepper and Tony couldn't help but spoil them rotten.

After presents were open by all the family members, breakfast was next on the agenda. All four Starks assisted with the process. Grace set the table, Chance broke eggs into the bowl, Pepper put cinnamon rolls in the over and Tony took over pancake duty at the stove. When breakfast was done and cleaned up, Pepper sent the kids upstairs to get changed. Over the years, their family had gotten bigger. Not only Tony, Pepper, and the kids, but their adopted family as well. Christmas dinner tonight would include that extended family. Rhodey, with his wife and daughter, Happy and his fiance, Pepper's parents who to this day still weren't sure what to make of their superhero son-in-law, and of course The Avengers past and present and their families. If nothing else it was quite a collection.

Tony took a sip out of his third cup of coffee and looked around.

"I know that look," his wife whispered coming up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What look? I don't have a look" Tony replied.

"Hmmm you say so" Pepper kissed the side of her husband's face and leaned her head against his.

Tony pulled his wife around to the front of him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Just thinking Mrs. Stark. I think this is the best Christmas I've ever had"

Pepper leaned her forehead against Tony's. "You know, I couldn't agree with you more Mr. Stark"


End file.
